


Caught Up In You

by mad_marquise



Category: Genesis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Parties, Slash, ganks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reunion brings forth unexpected feelings. Tony/Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Circa mid-late 1985.

The party Tony was currently at was an impromptu one Phil’d thrown – he’d mentioned something about it being some sort of sendoff before he, Mike, and Tony holed up in the Farm again for the next album. Tony didn’t really get it, personally, as people typically threw parties after the completion of a record, not before it’s even been started, but he’d learned not to fuss about it too much –Phil would use any excuse to hold festivities, and was unstoppable when he got into party mode. Tony had simply rolled with it as much as he could. He greeted some people and mingled a bit, before grabbing a drink and perching on the edge of a couch, sipping and counting down until an acceptable time to make an exit.

45 minutes later, Tony’s drink was gone, and he was restless.

He glanced at the clock – factoring in the time used to make small talk, he’d been at the party for about an hour and a half.

 _I know it’s early_ , Tony thought, looking wistfully at the door, _but I can’t stand this anymore. I could be working on that new song._ He looked back at the crowd, scanned for Phil and saw him trying to sling his arm around Mike’s shoulder, both of them laughing hysterically when Phil had to stretch up quite a bit to make up for the height difference. Tony felt a twinge of guilt. He knew they’d be upset to see him go, they’d try to get him to stay with them, try to cheer him up –

 _I’ll just tell them I’ve got a bad stomach,_ he thought. Which wasn’t untrue. He had been feeling nauseous, just not due to food _._ He’d always been reserved, and even though he enjoyed his friends and the band, large crowds still got to him, particularly at parties. Parties made him uneasy, and he couldn’t handle them for very long. He usually skipped out on them altogether, but he felt obligated to attend at least a few every now and then for his friends’ sake. Right now, though…it just wasn’t working for him. He had to go.

 With his excuse under his belt, he started slipping on his jacket as he made to get up –

– When suddenly, a pair of black slack-covered legs stopped in front of him.

He looked up, and his heart jumped.

It was Peter.

Tony couldn’t help but _stare_ for a few moments. Take him in. His hair, which was now longer and slicked back, a few bangs falling over his forehead. He’d filled out a bit more. Yet that was where the changes ended. The rest of him was the same, sparkling eyes and all.

“Oh,” Tony finally managed.

“Leaving already?” Peter asked, a teasing note in his voice, which was deceptively light, but Tony could tell that Peter had been _staring_ too. Well, too bad for him, that was as much as he was going to see.

“Bad stomach,” Tony mumbled, standing up properly, surprised to feel the hot prickle of tears at his eyes. He blinked them back hurriedly. “Just got worse. Excuse me…” He began to brush past Peter but Peter easily caught him under the elbow, held fast and stopped him in his tracks.

Tony was still. If he _really_ wanted, he could break out of Peter’s grip and be on his way…that’s what the rational part of him wanted. His head.

As for the heart?

Well…his legs didn’t seem to be working anymore, so…

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a little while – ”

 _An understatement,_ Tony thought. _Since WOMAD. Three years._

“ – but I got the party memo from one of Phil’s other friends.”

“He didn’t know you’d be in town,” Tony said apologetically. _Or he’d’ve made sure you didn’t show up. Or at least, didn’t come seeking me out. Getting me caught up with you again._

“Look, Tony.” Peter loosened his grip on Tony’s arm, but didn’t let go. “I know we left off on a strange note, but…I’d like to talk it out with you.” A pleading look.

His insides were doing acrobatics.

Tony blinked, his expression mild.

“Right now?” He smiled wryly, despite himself. “I thought you didn’t want me to leave early.”

“I’m here until Tuesday,” Peter said. “Sometime before then, we’ll hash things out, if you’d like. But right now? We’re at a party.” He held out his hand. “Wanna dance?”

Tony contemplated it for exactly ten seconds before he rolled his eyes and placed his hand in Peter’s.

Peter grinned, and led him back out into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Since their initial conversation that night, Tony had felt _something_ between him and Peter.

It hovered, constantly stirring.

Tony knew the tension had to break – but it wasn't as immediate as he had had thought it would be.

They carried on quite casually throughout the rest of the party, he and Peter, dancing and making easy banter with other guests, the mystery feeling between them constantly fizzing in the background. When the time came to leave, however, Peter watched from a distance as Tony bade Phil and Mike goodbye. While it had been tempting to sneak out without a word, the two of them had been Tony's ride to the place and he had to let them know that he was taking another method of transport home - "Errands," he'd told them. "Didn't want to bother you with it this late." Indeed, he didn't want them to know about him and Peter, didn't want them to worry, not until he saw how things played out. Tony waited until Mike and Phil had their attention turned towards someone else before he rejoined Peter, and they both slipped outside. 

The odd energy between them rose to the forefront again as Peter drove them back to the hotel he was staying in. There were few words between them during the entire ride. Tony felt...not quite tongue-tied, but not quite content with the quiet, either. He had a strong inkling Pete felt the same.

The hotel suite was spacious, with hardwood floors and plush rugs and damask-print furniture. Orange-painted walls and spice-scented candles gave the place unique warmth that could only be attributed to Peter Gabriel. Tony settled on the sofa while Peter made them tea. He crossed his legs and tried to make sense of what was going on.

What was… _this_?

The air felt so thick.

Pete was all the way across the room puttering around in the kitchenette, and yet Tony felt it. Felt him. Felt so aware of his presence.

 _It can’t_ possibly _be what I’m imagining,_ Tony thought, as he watched Peter returned with the tea and set the cups on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

It couldn’t be.

He’d closed his heart off to any further thoughts of that four-letter word three years ago.

He stared as Peter made himself comfortable on the cushion beside him.

Tony’d closed off his heart to Peter Gabriel three years prior.

And yet, the space between them, the atmosphere, it was burning.

Peter fixed him with those blue-grey eyes again, really _looked_ at Tony for the first time since they’d left the party.

Tony stared back.

Before he knew it, Peter had Tony pressed down on his back on the sofa and was kissing him within an inch of his life.

Tony _melted_ into it, the heat and the electricity of it, kissing back greedily, his arms instinctively snaking around Pete’s neck, the rest of his body molding against that of his friend.

His friend.

Was that what they were, a few years of hurt and silence later?

Where they even _that_?

But how else could this feel so familiar, so…so much like home…

Tony shoved Peter back gently, breaking the kiss.

They locked eyes once more.

“Peter.”  
  
“Tony.”   
  
“It’s been years, Peter.”  
  
“What, have you forgotten how?” Pete smirked.  
  
The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched.

“I could never.” Not the way they used to.  
  
“We were so good together, Tony.” Peter ducked his head down, nuzzled Tony’s neck. “I want it to be that way again.” His breath hot against Tony’s skin, his words spoken with so much weight that Tony nearly believed them.

“But you’ll leave again." Tony tried to tug Pete back up, look at him face-to-face again, but Pete didn’t budge, choosing instead to nibble at Tony’s collarbone. Tony shivered. Pete always did do things his way, whether it be his with sex or his music or relationships…Tony may have tried to fight, tested his hand in a battle of wills, but in the end he and the rest of the world could only let themselves be taken along for the ride.

God, of course Pete would be the only one able to worm his way back into things like this.  
  
“So I’ll come back.” Pete said it so simply, so matter-of-fact. Not even denying that he’d leave again. Pete’s hand gently nudged under Tony’s chin, urging him to tilt back his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Tony moaned, a final feeble attempt at rebuttal, as the wall around his heart cracked and crumbled. "We won't last."  
  
Trailing kisses up the side of Tony's neck and jawline, Peter stopped when he reached Tony's mouth.

"Funny," he murmured, his smiling lips brushing against Tony's own with each syllable. "That's the same thing they said about the band all those years ago." 


End file.
